Blue-Eyes White Dragon
|jpname = 青眼の白龍 |jphira = ブルーアイズ・ホワイト・ドラゴン |phon = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon |aename = Ｂｌｕｅ-Ｅｙｅｓ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ |fmrname = Blue-eyes White Dragon |image = BlueEyesWhiteDragonDPKB-EN-SR-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 8 |attackname = Burst Stream of Destruction Holy Burst Stream (with Mystical Elf) White Lightning |lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |frlore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. |delore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. |hnlore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. |itlore = ''Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. |ptlore = Este lendário dragão é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Virtualmente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram essa maravilhosa criatura e viveram para contar a lenda. |splore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. |japlore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 |chlore = 攻撃、防守都最強、非常罕有的超珍貴咭 |krlore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. |fmrlore = An Extremely Rare card with unsurpassed attack and defense power. |tsclore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. |rodlore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its powers of destruction far exceed comprehension. |ddslore = Legendary dragon High attack factor |wc6lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |number = 89631139 |archetype1 = Blue-Eyes |archrelated1 = Malefic |fusionmaterial1 = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon |misc1 = Cover Cards |en_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN001 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN098 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN001 - SR) Forbidden Legacy (FL1-EN001) - ScR) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN004 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN001 - UR) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN001 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN004 - ?) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-EN001 - [[R) |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = |fr_sets = |fc_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |ch_sets = |kr_sets = |eds_sets = |gx1_sets = |gx03_sets = |gx02_sets = |ntr_sets = |sdd_sets = |wc5_sets = |wc6_sets = |wc07_sets = |wc08_sets = |wc10_sets = |ygo_sets = |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 |anime_fs = 003, 015, 022, 024 |anime_toeimov = Present |anime_dm = 001, 008, 009, 010, 016, 023, 024, 026, 027, 043, 045, 054, 068, 071, 072, 073, 094, 098, 108, 109, 116, 118, 120, 121, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 149, 150, 167, 168, 173, 177, 195, 200, 218 |anime_gx = 021, 022, 034, 050, 075 |manga_dm = 009, 010, 027, 028, 037, 038, 039 |manga_d = 138 |manga_r = 015, 028, 029, 031 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |tscdc = 95 |roddc = 95 |dordc = 55 |fmrsc = 999,999 |wc6dp = 7800 |tscnumber = 001 |tscnumber2 = 887 |rodnumber = 001 |fmrnumber = 001 |dornumber = 001 }}